Ten Souls and You're Free
by WickerB
Summary: HP/YGO Yami Bakura finds that there's a way out of the Shadow Realm, but in return for his release he must collect ten souls from another world. So he goes into a world titled Harry Potter... (Finished!)
1. No More Dursleys

Author's Notes: This story is what could have happened between the time Yami Bakura was locked away in the Shadow Realm due to his defeat by Yami to the time when he possesses Bakura again at Pegasus' castle. There will be little contact between the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and the Harry Potter characters, except for Yami Bakura and a little bit of Yami Yugi at the end. Perhaps if this story is popular enough I could make a sequel where all the characters do meet each other. And I don't remember that exact dialogue for the Yu-Gi-Oh part of this chapter, so bear with me. ^_^;

Disclaimer: People with a heck of a lot more money and brains than I have made up these masterpieces of entertainment. I am but a person who likes the mess with their characters a lot.

****

Chapter 1: No More Dursleys

"Damn you!"

Yami Bakura knew it was useless, but there was literally nothing for him to take his anger out on. Except the darkness. But it wasn't the darkness he was angry at.

"You deserve to burn! Yugi Muto, burn in Hell!" He spat, but his saliva simply disappeared into the dark. But no, he was the one in Hell, this place, the Shadow Realm. And Yugi Muto would never burn in any sense here, he was too disgustingly good-natured. And his Yami, the ultimate tormentor, could never lose a game. This enraged Yami Bakura even more. No matter what threats he yelled or violent fits he went into, it remained fact that he was stuck here forever and Yugi was free in the world.

"Why must it be this way! I can't last an eternity here! I need another chance at the Millennium Items." This place was already driving him insane. Yami Bakura looked up suddenly and spotted the one thing in the world that could make him happy now.

Giant and guilded with gold and silver, a door stood floating in the midst of black. Yami Bakura's face lit up insanely. He ran towards it, and noticed that as he got closer, more doors appeared behind and around the first one.

"Of course!" he said in sudden realization, "How could I have forgotten? The Shadow Realm is linked to all worlds!"

An Ancient Egyptian inscription on the door informed him that this was the door leading to his own world. "Yes," he whispered hoarsely as he reached the door, "After all the madness-"

Suddenly he was blasted backwards. "NO!" He was afraid that the doors would disappear, but they didn't. He stood up, and saw an engraving appear word by word on the door before his very eyes.

__

You shan't enter your plane

Without paying again.

First give us the fee,

Ten souls and you're free.

"Ten souls," Yami Bakura muttered darkly, looking around at the other doors. "I suppose I'm permitted entry to the other worlds, to steal the souls from their inhabitants." He turned to the nearest door and saw its name written in English.

"Harry Potter? That must be the name of some feeble hero of theirs. Nevertheless, I shall try my luck there." Yami Bakura was not blasted back this time, but he opened the door, and stepped into Harry Potter's world.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Yugi and friends walked up the stairs to Pegasus' castle, hardly believing they had made it this far. But at the top of the stairs there was someone they hadn't expected to see at all.

"Seto Kaiba!" Indeed, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. was standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for them.

"What do you want?" Before Kaiba could answer something caught his eye. Something was forming behind Bakura.

"What the hell is that?!" Everyone looked just in time for a hole leading to the Shadow Realm finish forming behind Bakura and suck him in faster than he could scream.

Immediately the hole closed. The whole group stood shocked for a moment, until Yugi voiced a suspicion that seemed to come from nowhere.

"He's escaped. The Evil Bakura is free."

"Huh?" said Tristan, which pretty much spoke everyone's thoughts, "What do you mean about an Evil Bakura escaping? What happened to Bakura?"

Yugi shook his head as if to clear it. "I don't know how I know it, but there is an Evil Bakura for sure, and that he escaped from the place I locked him in. He doesn't have his own body because he shared one with Bakura, so Bakura was probably taken for him to have a body."

"Isn't that a little far-fetched?" Tea asked. It was a pretty strange assumption, after all.

"That dream you guys all had, where you were Duel Monsters and me and Bakura were giants dueling for your souls," everyone nodded their heads, "that was no dream. It was real, and the Giant Bakura was the evil one. After I beat him I locked him away in a place called the Shadow Realm. He must have found a way to escape, and since he doesn't have his own body, Bakura had to go with him."

The group let this all sink in. It was hard to believe, but it rang somewhat true.

"What are you talking about? What dream?" Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin. He had forgotten that Kaiba was there.

"Er - how do I explain this?" Eventually Yugi found the words and spilled the whole story out to Kaiba. Kaiba simply cocked an eyebrow.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Just leave him Yug, it's none of his business anyway," said the ever-considerate Joey.

"Joey!" Yugi said, but then turned to Kaiba again. "I don't expect you to believe me, but that is the truth. You saw the hole swallow up Bakura. You know it can't be something normal."

Kaiba just stared at Yugi. For a while Yugi was afraid that he was going to laugh at him, but then Kaiba said something that took them all by surprise.

"So how do we get him back?"

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

Harry stepped into the fire and shouted, "The Burrow!" Soon he found himself inside the Weasley's fire grate. He stepped out to join Ron, the twins and Percy, and to let Mr. Weasley come into the fire grate after him. When everyone had come in, they sat around the table to eat a wonderful dinner Mrs. Weasley had cooked for them. 

They were about half finished when to their surprise a tawny owl flew in through an open window, bearing a letter from the Ministry of Magic. The owl dropped it in Harry's hands then flew off. Harry quickly opened the letter, curious about what it could be.

__

Dear Mr. H. Potter,

We are sorry to inform you that the Improper Use of Magic Office has just received intelligence of a strange and unknown type of magic being used at your residence, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey. Our officials arrived to find all three of your relations lying on the floor, and, as further investigation concluded, soul-less. We are sure that it is not a Dementor, for none of the Muggles had noticed or shown symptoms of a Dementor being present. We performed a complicated spell on a mirror in the room of which would replay what had happened to your family. It revealed that a man had apparated and had forced Mr. Dursley to answer a question he had, then used a magical device to steal all their souls. We are now trying to find the man who did this, and in the mean time watch your step. We cannot be sure that you are not his next target.

Sincerely Yours,

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

Harry stood rooted to the spot. He didn't care much for the Dursleys, but they hadn't deserved this. And what kind of magic did this stranger possess? Why would he come after Harry?

"What is it, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley said, her voice snapping Harry out of his thoughts. With a trembling hand he gave her the letter. The whole table was quiet. Harry guessed that he must have gone pale.

Mrs. Weasley read the letter out loud. When she was finished, everyone had the same expression of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley cautiously, "rest assured, the Ministry will catch the man who did this."

"It will be alright, Harry," Ron added.

"But the letter doesn't even say what this man looks like," Harry said, regaining some of himself, "I mean, how am I supposed to look out for him when I don't even know what to look for?"

"You won't have to," said Hermione confidently, "they'll catch him before you even get a chance to think about him."

The rest of the dinner was rather quiet, and they headed off for bed in silence as well. Crookshanks was curled up on Ron's bed, and Pigwidgeon was hooting noisily in his cage. They all got into bed without so much as a goodnight. But Ron turned over to whisper something to Harry.

"Harry, you don't think this has to do with You-Know-Who?"

"It might," Harry said, but deep down inside he had a distinct feeling that it didn't. After all, he had heard things before that hinted that he was well protected at the Dursley from Voldemort. But how could a single device steal a soul, let alone three? Then a voice inside him said something that sounded crazy, but it somehow registered as a possibility. What if he's not from this world?

________________________________________________________________________

Er, was that worth it? Like/hate? Review and tell me, please! 1 non-flame review=next chapter (Yep, I'm happy even if there's only one other person who likes it). There won't be any OCs in it, so no fear! There might have to be a filler character, but if there is it won't be important at all. Good Bye, Vietnam! (I LOVE that show!)

wicker_b


	2. Ernie Macmillan's Disappearance

Author's Notes: THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! I'm so heppy that people like the story! Fleur will not have a major part in this story. I just need someone to be the DADA teacher, and I don't want to make a Mary Sue. Please don't pie me! 1 review buys the next chapter, so please review! I'm not asking for much!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, things, or anything else in this story. All I own is this plot, and that's all I need. (I *think* it's original, I've never seen it used by someone else).

****

Chapter 2: Ernie Macmillan's Disappearance

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been riding the train for a half hour, and still were discussing who could've stolen the Dursley's souls, what question he asked, and what his magical device was.

"I still think it was You-Know-Who," Ron said.

"No, it can't be Voldemort. Remember, there's suppose to be a load of spells protecting the Dursley's house so that Voldemort can't come near me."

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.

"I agree with Harry. Why would he bother with the Dursleys? What sort of question would he want to ask them?" said Hermione.

Harry still didn't tell them about the feeling that this man was not from this world. Would they believe him? Harry doubted it.

Just then, their three least favourite people strolled into their compartment.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" snapped Harry.

Malfoy had a malicious grin on his face. "I heard about your poor Muggle relatives, Potter. It's all over the Ministry. But you do realize that you are a suspect, don't you?"

"What exactly do you mean? Harry couldn't have done anything, he wasn't there when it happened!" Hermione said defensively.

"How can we know for sure? Besides, it's well known that Potter hates his relatives, and after all that news coming out in the open last year. Perfect Potter, a Parseltongue?" 

Harry and Ron stood up, ready to fight the three as Crabbe and Goyle flexed their big muscles. "That doesn't make any difference," Ron growled.

"Why don't you three just leave us alone?" said Hermione. Malfoy was ready to snap a comeback at her when, right on time, the witch came in, pushing the trolley.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she said, oblivious to the situation. Malfoy scowled and he, Crabbe and Goyle left. Harry bought several snacks for them all to eat, and they finally stopped discussing the mysterious man.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Ernie Macmillan (Remember him? That Hufflepuff guy who was positive that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin?) sat alone in his compartment. His friends were all off looking for the trolley, of which had somehow missed them, while he chose to remain behind. He didn't feel much like sweets.

All of a sudden he got a chill down his spine. Something wasn't right. His friends hadn't gone for long, and the Dementors were no longer patrolling the train. So what was it?

Ernie heard the compartment door open. "Back al-" he started, but then realized that it wasn't his friends. It was some one he had never seen before.

The boy was wearing Muggle clothes, a white sweater and a pair of blue jeans. He had white hair that hung down like stalactites and cold, glaring brown eyes. He was wearing a weird medallion sort of thing that looked like a triangle inside a ring with five arrowheads hanging off of it. There was a strange eye design in the triangle.

"Oh, hello," said Ernie, "You must be a new student. But you look a little too old for a first year."

Suddenly the boy adopted a sinister looking grin. He raised his hands to his medallion, and it started to shine brightly.

"What the-" Suddenly the light got so bright that it blinded Ernie. Then he felt some thing tugging at his very soul, and it ripped it out of his body.

The light died down and Ernie's body lay slumped against the wall, eyes wide open in shock. The boy looked down at the card, now containing Ernie's soul and said, "Four down, six to go."

He walked out of the compartment, as if nothing had happened.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

The train arrived at Hogwarts and they rode in the rickety carriages to the castle. They sat down for the feast and watched the Sorting. Was Harry imagining it, or was everyone at the Hufflepuff table looking distressed?

Dumbledore stood up for his usual speeches, but somehow he too looked unsettled. "I am not sure if anyone outside of the Hufflepuff house is aware of it yet, but there was an incident on the train you all need to be aware of."

A dead silence was cast over the room. Everyone was wondering what the news was.

"Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff was found on the train, soul-less."

Immediately there was a whisper among the students. Harry could see Malfoy smirking at him, as if accusing him of doing it.

"We are not sure who did this, but we will be sure to try and find the guilty person and hand them over to the Ministry. If there is a way to save Ernie and get back his soul, we will do our best to find it." Dumbledore still looked troubled as he continued with the regular speeches to the students. Only when Ron snapped Harry back into the real world did Harry realize that someone very familiar was sitting up at the head table.

"And for my last announcement, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is last year's Beauxbatons competitor, Fleur Delacour." There was an enthusiastic applause (on the boy's part, at least) for their new teacher. Fleur stood up and gave them a smile, then sat back down. The feast appeared and everyone ate some, but some people only managed a few bites. They were still thinking about Ernie, and Harry was one of them. 

Could it be the same guy who had taken the Dursley's souls? Was he following Harry? What was his objective? And who would be next?

______________________________________________________________________

Yes, who will be next? BWAHAHAHA! So remember, 1 review = next chapter. If I ever get over fifty I won't need requirements to upload the next chapter. TTFN!


	3. Stolen Map and Cloak

Author's Notes:Okay, I think I should respond to some of the reviews now, so:

Duelist Demon: No, I'm sorry, but Ron will keep his soul intact.

Countess Wildcard: Thank you. I was hoping that I had got Harry's character right!

D.D.G.I.R2, Princess Saphire, Kel-chan: I do have something to say individually to you three, but it would be a spoiler (and I don't want to give away the whole story…)

Emerald Phoenix524: No, I'm not trying to deprive you guys. Thanks for the support, though!

Yohko Kiyoto: Thanks! I wasn't sure if there was something already like it out there!

Disclaimer: If I owned all shown here, it would be in an actual book. Ya know?

****

Chapter 3: Stolen Map and Cloak

As usual, their luggage was already up and in their dormitories. Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were in deep conversation about Ernie's fate.

"Do you think that the Heir of Slytherin would be at it again?" said Neville, slighty pale.

"No, it's not that for sure," said Ron, "because..." Ron looked at Harry to be sure that it was okay to tell them what also happened. Harry nodded and Ron continued.

"The same thing happened to Harry's Muggle relatives."

The three other boys gasped and Seamus asked, "Is it true, Harry?"

"Yes."

"How? I mean, who would do that to innocent Muggles?" Dean pondered.

"I reckon it was You-Know-Who."

"It wasn't."

"Huh? What makes you so sure?"

Harry explained to them what it had said in the letter and about how there was supposed to be spells on the Dursley's house to protect him. "And besides, why would he go after Ernie?"

"Good point," said Seamus. They stayed up discussing the issue for hours until they got to bed. 

Harry woke up at around one. Some noises were disturbing him. He lay still to make them out. It sounded like the lock on his trunk was being picked, and then the lid opened. Harry's heart began to beat faster and faster. Now someone was rummaging through the contents of the trunk.

Slowly and silently, Harry leaned forward to pull the curtains back. Just enough so that he could see whoever it was. 

He pulled back the hangings just enough to see someone pull on his insvisbility cloak and disappear. He then saw the dormitory door open and shut itself.

_This is not good._

"Ron! Ron!" Harry hissed. Ron groggily pulled back the hangings on his bed and stared half-heartedly at Harry.

"What?"

"Someone stole my invisibility cloak." This sure woke Ron up. 

"What? How? Your trunk's locked!"

"Not anymore," Harry said, peering down at the lock, "the git picked it with hairpins."

"Harry, only one person would need that," Ron said, "the man who's stealing souls."

"I figured that. But how would he have known that I had an invisibility cloak?"

Ron suddenly had a grim look on his face. When he spoke he only said one word. "Malfoy."

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Parvati Patil looked in the mirror and applied more mascara. She wanted to look good for her first day back. Heck, everyday she wanted to look good. It was early in the morning, and she was practically the only one awake. She had trouble sleeping so she might as well prepare for the day.

Parvati suddenly felt cold. "What? Is this another joke Peeves came up with?" There wasn't usually a problem with the temperature in Hogwarts, so Parvati had to wonder.

She heard the door open and looked up. "Oh, is that you, Lavender?" But then she saw in the bathroom mirror that no one was there. The door had opened by itself, or...

"PEEVES! GET OUT OF THE GIRL'S TOILETS!" No answer. "What?"

Parvati whirled around. She got the feeling that something was here. Something that wasn't supposed to be.

Suddenly two hands appeared out of nowhere and pulled down air, as if it was fabric, and revealed a head. Parvati realized that this was someone wearing an invisibility cloak.

The boy took a medallion out of the cloak, an expensive looking medallion. It started to glow ferociously.

Parvati realized all to late what was going to happen. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her body fell against the sink, her hand landing in the blusher.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Yami Bakura put the invisibility cloak back over his head. Any minute now some idiot would come rushing in because of the girl's screams. _Damn kids. They always have to scream. Most of them anyway._ He would have to lay low for a while now. He didn't want to push his luck. And all his victims had to be caught alone. He could only capture one soul a day in this accursed castle. There was too much other magic going on.

It was a fortunate he had overheard that whiny boy complaining to his two thugs on the train. _"Potter always has a stroke of luck. He gets away with everything! In the third year I thought we had him expelled for sure with that invisibility cloak!"_ All Yami Bakura had to do after that was to figure out which one was 'Potter' (which was easy, since a group of kids on the train were talking about him and had happened to mention the unusual scar), and follow him to where it would be kept.

Yami Bakura walked silently out the door as a bushy haired girl opened it and rushed in to see the commotion. He would have to find a good hiding place. He couldn't go back to the Shadow Realm with only five souls. 

There was only one catch. This world could very well be one of the worlds that travel dimensions. Just in case, he would need to make sure that they wouldn't come after him. So he needed to capture Harry Potter's soul. He must be important here, otherwise the world wouldn't be named after him. So if he took him out of the picture, whatever evil they battle here will rise again, and they'll be too busy fighting it to go after him.

He went down the stairs and started combing the corridors for a place to hide.

_____________________________________________________________________

Okay! Another chapter done! One more review, and bing! Chappie 4!


	4. The Man in the Broom Closet

Author's Notes: I'm sorry, but in the last chapter's review responses, I made a booboo. I let a spoiler slip in my response to Duelist Demon's review. I replaced it with an edited version, but some people had already seen it. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Anyway, thanks to all the people who are reviewing! You make this story worth it!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything presented in this story except for this plot, so you can't sue me. So there!

****

Chapter 4: The Man in the Broom Closet

Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged to their classes. At breakfast they had heard that Parvati Patil had become the most recent victim of the soul-snatcher (as he been dubbed). 

"What the heck does this guy want?" Ron wondered aloud. "I mean, what's the point of taking other people's soul"

"That's exactly what everyone else is wondering," Hermione said, and she couldn't be more correct. There wasn't a person in Hogwarts that wasn't gossiping about who or what was guilty. Lavender and Padma were crying rather loudly amongst a group of girls who tried to comfort the two. Nobody could blame them, though, because it was a very tragic thing.

"Potter!" Harry didn't need to turn around to identify that smug voice, but he did anyway. "You're still sore about when Patil ditched you at the Yule Ball? Or did she do something else to make you snatch her soul?"

Harry was about to tell Malfoy to eat something very nasty when Padma screeched and lunged at the offender. She attempted to scratch his eyes out and ended up chasing after Malfoy up the stairs. Padma was stopped only when the Ravenclaw Prefect ordered her to and deducted 15 points from his own house.

"I guess she doesn't want people joking about Parvati," Hermione said quizzically.

"Only the Slytherins would do that," Harry added bitterly.

"The least the guy could've done was take Malfoy," Ron said, "Nobody would miss him."

Harry privately agreed while Hermione scolded Ron for wishing that fate on anyone, even if Malfoy deserved it.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

_Fourth year Transfiguration is just as difficult as I imagined it!_ Ginny Weasley thought as she desperately tried to turn the bottle on her desk into a butterfly. It was the day after Parvati's 'disappearance', and the school was still buzzing about it.

She looked up in time to see Colin Creevey accidentally knocked his bottle on the floor with a forceful wave of his wand. It shattered on impact, spraying glass all around on the floor.

"Colin Creevey! What have you done now?!" Professor McGonagall swooped down on the boy, piercing him with a stern stare.

"I – I'm sorry, I just got frustrated and –"

"Enough, Creevey. I'll simply have to get you a plastic bottle this time. Weasley," she said, startling Ginny so that she almost fell out of her chair, "would you kindly get a broom? I can't have students going to the hospital wing to get glass out of their feet."

Ginny nodded and walked out of the classroom, watching where she stepped. She hurried down the corridors, partly because if Filch were to find her he might not listen to her excuse, and partly because of the soul-snatcher. She wasn't sure what it looked like, but she imagined a hairy body with too many arms and teeth. It had never occurred to her that it could be the same culprit that had taken the Dursley's souls.

She found the broom closet easily enough, and carefully sought a normal sweeping broom. Sometimes, by mistake, a flying broom would be placed in the broom closet, and if you tried to sweep with it it would fly out of your hands and give you a sharp whack on the head for being so foolish. Ginny had learnt that lesson in her second year. 

A small whimpering sound came from behind the brooms. "What?" Ginny pushed aside the brooms and saw what had made the sound.

A young boy with brown eyes and long white hair stood at the back of the closet. Dark circles under his eyes indicated a lack of sleep, and the dark spots on his skin looked an awful lot like bruises. His head snapped up and he stared at her like she was some kind of unearthly savior.

"What are you doing back there?" Ginny asked.

"Help me!" he cried, and he latched his hand on Ginny's sleeve. "Help me, please!"

"Calm down," Ginny said nervously. What on earth did this boy want? "If, you need help, I'll go get Dumbledore for you-"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" he yelled as he fell on the floor, still holding Ginny's sleeve. "Don't leave me, he might take over again!"

"Who? Who'll take over?" Ginny was utterly confused. She noticed that tears were streaming down his face. _This is scary,_ Ginny thought, _Either he's mad, or he's scared out of his wits!_

The boy simply looked up at her and said, "I'll tell you everything, just don't leave me here."

"Okay then, you'll have to come with me," she said in the most soothing voice she could muster. Ginny pulled him up to his feet. She noticed an odd medallion hanging around his neck. 

Suddenly the boy's eyes opened wide. He let go of her sleeve hastily and attempted to get the medallion off.

"What are you do-" Ginny's question was answered before she could finish asking it. The medallion glowed brightly before he could get it off, then it shone so brightly that Ginny had to cover her eyes. The boy's screams filled her ears, until they stopped abruptly. The light was gone too. 

Ginny uncovered her eyes and gasped. All the boy's bruises were gone. There was no sign at all that he had been crying, and the bags under his eyes were missing too. His eyes were narrower, darker, and had an evil glint in them that she had seen once before; in the eyes of Tom Riddle.

Immediately she knew who the boy was, and what the boy had meant by 'he might take over'. "You're the soul snatcher!" she whispered, feeling as if she had lost her voice. Ginny found it and screamed as he made the medallion glow again. She bolted down the hall before she saw what could have happened next. Frankly, she didn't want to see at all. Ginny didn't stop running until she came across McGonagall's room and practically threw herself in.

"Ginny Weasley, what on earth-"

"I saw him! I saw the soul-snatcher!" Ginny then fainted against the wall, from fear and exhaustion.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

The entire staff searched the castle for two days straight, but didn't find the boy. They supposed he must have run off the school grounds.

Ginny was soon swept up in a river of attention and questions. Like Ron in his third year, she was now getting more attention than Harry. Everyone wanted to know what had happened and finally learn who the soul-snatcher was.

The Weasley brothers almost had a heart attack when they heard what had happened. She was lucky Percy wasn't there, otherwise she would have received a long lecture about why you shouldn't investigate strange noises (or something like that).

"That must have given you quite a scare," Hermione said sympathetically.

"It was scary. I thought he was going to get me!" Ginny said. She had gotten over the issue and was now enjoying her fame.

"Did you ask him if he could get Malfoy?"

"Ron!"

"What? It was worth a shot, wasn't it?"

Harry stayed quiet. He wasn't assured that the boy had left for good. Something told him that he would be back, and soon. 

"What did he look like, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"He wasn't much shorter than you, Ron, and he had long white hair that was in bunches that ended in a point. He had narrow brown eyes and was wearing a weird medallion. I think that's what he used to steal souls."

"Interesting," said Hermione, "what kind of medallion?"

Ginny frowned, deep in thought. "I kind of don't remember. There was a big ring with a triangle on it. It had an eye in the middle that looked like those eyes the pictures on the walls of the Egyptian pyramids."

"Maybe he's Egyptian?" Ron suggested.

"Since when do Egyptians have white hair?" Ginny said, "And besides, he seemed more like an alien to me."

Hermione's eyes snapped wide open. "That gives me an idea!" She dashed out of the Common Room and they supposed she went to the library.

"What was that about?" Harry said, finally joining the conversation.

"She figures she'll find some book in the library on aliens that terrorize Hogwarts." Ron yawned, then said, "Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight!" Harry and Ginny chorused. She was becoming a little less shy around Harry, at least so that she could talk to him.

"Harry, do you think he's an alien?" Ginny asked.

"I think he's something like that. I'm not sure why, but that's what I think."

What is Hermione after? Will Yami Bakura return to the broom closet? In the meantime, where'd he go? I will put out the next chapter in exchange for-

All the readers: One review!

*blinks* Okay, I guess you guys are familiar with the terms then. See y'all later!


	5. Hermione's Discovery

Author's Notes: Thankies to the reviewers! I love you all! I will do the review response thing in the next chapter. And another thing, Harry might act a little OOC in this chapter, but reasons why are explained in both this chapter and the next, okay?

Disclaimer: If I were on drugs, I could say I owned Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter, but I'm not, and I don't plan to be.

****

Chapter 5: Hermione's Discovery

"Fle-Professor Delacour!" Hermione yelled after the retreating Veela. Fleur whirled around to see Hermione behind her. "Professor, can you sign this permission slip to get a book from the library?" Hermione held out the note as Fleur took it from her.

"You mean ze restricted section, Ms. Granger," Fleur corrected her. "I would 'ave to ask what you are using it for."

"Er - I – I wanted to do a bit of background reading on Defense Against the Dark Arts. With You-Know-Who about, you can never be too prepared." Hermione crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping her lie would work. Fleur studied her face carefully, then sighed.

"I suppose it is no use not giving it to you when you are so determined to find ze soul-snatcher yourself. Close your mouz, Ms. Granger, it is not polite to gape." Hermione's jaw had dropped in astonishment. Fleur signed the note with a pretty signature, then walked away.

Hermione stared at the note blankly. How did she know? She shook her head and reminded herself of what she was going to do. She'll worry about Professor Delacour later. The library would close soon.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

Yami Bakura paced back and forth in the Shrieking Shack. His light side had gotten free, and almost ruined it all. How could he have let him slip? 

The restrictions on his powers here were more than he could take. Not only could he not seal the soul of his host away, he couldn't keep a tight enough rein on him!

"Damn the fool magic here! I should have stayed in that city! It could've been over and done with by now." But there was no turning back. The wizards were alerted of his presence, and if he went back to the Shadow Realm he'd be stuck there again. "It's all that little girl's fault. She nearly ruined it!" He settled back into a chair covered in dust. 

He could tell that this place had been used recently, but they apparently hadn't stayed long. They certainly hadn't taken the time to clean up the place. It would do for now. Everyone was under the impression that it was haunted, and they all stayed far away from this place. It was a miracle that he could get past the violent willow tree at the entrance. He had scrambled past the flailing branches and gotten in by sheer luck. 

Something about this place bothered Yami Bakura, as if he had been here before. It was possible he could have traveled dimensions in his life in Egypt. He didn't remember everything, after all…

Thinking about his past gave Yami Bakura a migraine. Besides, he had more important things to worry about.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Harry was just about to go upstairs when Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room again, holding a giant of a book.

"Where'd Ron go?" she said when she had got to Harry's sofa. 

"It's late. He went to bed, like everyone else," Harry yawned, then asked, "Did you find what you're looking for?" 

"Yes," said Hermione as she put the book on the table and started flipping through it. She past by a couple pages Harry recognized immediately. 

"That's the Polyjuice Potion!"

"I know. I saw this potion in the book when we had it out in the second year." Hermione stopped turning the pages and turned the book around to face Harry. He peered down at it and read aloud:

"This potion sends the drinker's soul to a permanent imprisonment in the Shadow Realm. The shadow realm is a link between every world, and the soul can only escape by entering a different world and collecting ten souls in exchange for their release, but it has never been done before." It continued on with the ingredients.

"That's where the man came from. He's probably some criminal locked away there who actually found the way out!" Hermione cried gleefully as Harry's brain tried to digest all this.

"There are – other worlds?"

"Apparently back in the 1500's there was a lot of illegal smuggling between worlds. They brought over powerful and horrible creatures, ones that we couldn't fight against. So the Ministry managed to send them back and destroyed all evidence that there were other worlds. This book must have slipped through their fingers," Hermione patted the book fondly. "The publish date is 1497."

"So what can we do about him? Can we send him back?" Harry searched Hermione's face for an answer.

"Not us, maybe. But-" she turned the pages a couple more times until she found what she was looking for, "someone else can do it for us. Here's a potion that can summon a person from another world."

"So we can just call in the person who locked him away!" said Harry.

"We'd better discuss this in the morning," said Hermione, "we'll tell Ron then as well." They said goodnight and headed up to their dormitories. All night Harry tossed and turned, dreaming about other worlds, potions gone wrong, and men locked in prison, with no way out at all.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Yugi hoped this would work. After all, they would need luck to navigate through the Shadow Realm. He had already beaten Pegasus, and to everyone's surprise, the Kaiba brother's had agreed to help (though thorough begging was suspected on Mokuba's part).

"Alright, Yug, are you ready?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded and transformed into Yami Yugi.

His puzzle started to glow, and in a flash they found themselves stranded in a world of endless darkness.

"Everyone stay close!" Tea yelled.

"Like I'd want to get lost here," Kaiba mumbled under his breath.

They formed a line with Kaiba and Joey at each end, and Yami and Tea in the middle. Mokuba stood next to his brother and Tristan stood next to Joey. They moved forward through the black expanse with no sense of direction, until they came within sight of the doors.

"Doors? What kind of idiot put doors here? So everyone could escape?" Tristan said. Yami narrowed his eyes at the doors.

"If I am correct, then some of the more criminal players of the Shadow Games must have put them here, for smuggling between worlds." He eyed the doors accusingly. "Yami Bakura must have gone through one of them."

Mokuba stared wide-eyed at them all. "Which door did he use?"

"He would be sane enough to use a door close to the first one," said Joey, "He wouldn't want to spend another second in this place."

"Well, the first door is the one to our world," said Yami, reading the hieroglyphics.

"Should we split up?"

"And risk getting lost? Besides, Yugi can only be one place at a time, and he's the only one who can do anything about Yami Bakura."

Tristan nodded, "Kaiba's right, Tea. We don't know what kinds of things live in these worlds." 

Joey turned to a door and opened it. "Well, we might as well try somewhere. Anyone coming with me?" Everyone stepped forward.

"You think we want to stay here?" Together they walked into the world.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

"That's great!" Ron said a bit too enthusiastically as the Dream Team went up the stairs alone to their next class. "We'll catch that dirty great-" Ron went on to call the soul-snatcher a great deal of things he wouldn't be pleased with.

They reached the top of the stairs and started talking about how to make the potion. 

"The ingredients are a bit hard to come by, but all of them should be in Snape's stores. As for making it, it's a piece of cake!" Hermione said gleefully. As they passed by an open doorway Harry spotted something.

"Wait!" he said.

"What is it, Harry?" 

"There's something in there," was Harry's reply. They stopped as Harry edged forward. It looked like a large lump covered in a black cloth – no, a cloak. Harry subtly pulled the cloak back, and saw the still body of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh – my-" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper. Draco's eyes were wide open, but his pulse was still going.

"He got back in," said Harry, not really feeling sorry for Draco - they weren't friends at all – but in the same state of shock he was when the Dursleys were found like this. It was just like in the second year, with the basilisk about.

Ron was shouting loudly for help, but Harry couldn't hear. He swam around in his own mind, trying to figure this all out. Deep down inside, he knew what would eventually come.

Deep down, Harry knew this guy was after him.

Okay, this is Chapter 5, done in time for dinner (actually I just put the chicken in the oven…). Thank you to all the reviewers, you make writing worth it! Standard terms for Chapter 6!


	6. Unexpected Interruption

Author's Notes: Okay, response time!

Yohko Kiyoto: I'm sorry, but Ginny had to get away. Otherwise Hermione wouldn't get the idea to get the book from the library to… (goes on and on).

Kayla Tsukino: Thanks! I can tell you where to find some other HP/YGO crossovers if you want.

Kel-chan: Thank you, but next time don't kill Anzu. I haven't finished with her role yet, small as it may be. ^-^

Nips: No, Harry isn't getting psychic. It's intuition, you know, when you get the feeling someone's watching you? I can lend you my bug zapper if you like.

Goggle-Girl: Aaaanyyyything can be found in the Hogwarts library. I bet there's stuff on fanfiction too, seeing as how many books they have.

Emerald Pheonix524: Can't say! Spoiler! *The three monkeys cover their eyes, ears and mouths*

JessiChi: I'm glad to see that someone likes Yami Bakura! I kind of liked him before, then he kept on coming back to possess Bakura, so I got mad at him. Oh well!

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

****

Chapter 6: Unexpected Interruption

As expected, Mr. Malfoy marched up to the school the very next day to rant about what happened to his son and to threaten to close down the school. If he listened closely, Harry could hear him shouting at Dumbledore when he walked by the statue that served as a guardian to his office. 

The Slytherin house was just about as distressed. They were certain the Gryffindors had a part in their Seeker's fate, and soon small fights broke out in the corridors between the houses.

No one was aloud to go anywhere alone, there always had to be two or three people accompanying them. The Ministry of Magic sent a handful of Aurors to comb through the school. A couple of them took temporary residence in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, so they could be nearby if he struck again. All Quidditch matches were postponed, to Harry's dismay. They could still practice, but with one or two teachers supervising.

Harry settled down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. He had gotten over the shock of what had happened to Malfoy. It was only that bad because it had almost happened to him. In his third year, a Dementor had almost succeeded in performing the Kiss of Death on Harry. And now it seemed that he was going to end up soul-less anyway. 

The owls flew in with the daily post, and a newsletter had dropped in front of Hermione. She propped it open and started to read it. Harry knew she was checking to see if Rita Skeeter had kept her promise and stopped writing false articles. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the front-page story.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked just before he stuffed a cinnamon bun into his mouth.

"It's Mr. Malfoy," she said, "he's running a petition to shut down Hogwarts."

"_What!?_" Harry and Ron hissed at the same time, although Ron nearly choked on his food.

"He's upset that his son was a victim, and he's rallying up people to shut down Hogwarts because it's no longer safe."

"That's-" Harry covered Ron's mouth just in time. McGonagall was walking past their table and she would not be pleased to find Ron swearing.

"This can't be happening, I mean, where would we go to school?" said Harry.

"We would probably go to some other schools, maybe Beauxbatons and Durmstrang," she said, "but that's not the point. Mr. Malfoy hasn't won yet, and we can still make the potion. We can send a guinea pig in to get the ingredients."

"Why can't we get it ourselves?" Ron demanded, "The way we did it worked last time!"

"So we'll blow up a cauldron and let everyone swell to the size of melons when they're hit by it. Of course we can't do it again! Snape will get suspicious about the same routine."

"But-"

"She's right, Ron," said Harry, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, "Snape could hold a grudge for all his life. I bet he practically remembers every detail of all the havoc we've caused in his class."

"I wouldn't put it past the git. But who would be dumb enough to steal stuff from Snape's office?"

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

"Sure, Harry! I'll do anything! But could you please sign this picture for me? You never did, and you promised!" Colin Creevey held out the picture of Harry and Gilderoy Lockhart that he had taken in Harry's second year. Harry sighed and signed it in the corner. Colin Creevey took it back with a million-watt grin. "Thanks, Harry! I'll be off now, and I won't forget to get your things!"

Harry waved rather uncomfortably back at the fanatic fourth year. He turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Annoying as he is, I still feel a bit sorry for him. Snape gives really nasty detention."

"Aw well, Harry. It's for a good cause. And besides, if he gets caught this time, he'll learn not to be so gullible."

"Ron!"

"What? It's true!" Harry simply rolled his eyes and walked ahead of his bickering friends. He hoped this would work. It had to.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

Yami and the group found themselves in what looked like a medieval castle, in an empty ballroom. It was decorated elaborately, and from the looks of it there was some special celebration going on.

"I think now that we're here, we should split up and question the first people that we see. We'll meet back here in a half hour," said Yami confidently.

"What will we ask them?" 

"Ask them if there's something strange going on, or if they've seen Yami Bakura." With that, Yami split them up into groups of two and sent them through different doorways. 

Yami and Joey saw no one for 5 minutes, and had begun to think that they were in an abandoned castle until someone came around the corner.

It was a rather short young boy with copper hair and violet eyes. A black cat with the same eye color trotted beside him. As soon as he saw the two, he stared at Yami's unusual hairstyle.

"Were you hit by lightning?" he said. Yami glared at the boy.

"No, I wasn't. Listen, has anything out of the ordinary been happening here?" 

The boy raised an eyebrow and said, "Besides your hair day, no."

Yami looked ready to murder the boy, right then and there, but Joey interrupted. "I guess we'll be on our way then," he said as he grabbed Yami's sleeve and began to leave.

"Wait," the boy said, and the two turned around to face him again. "I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"What exactly are you doing here? I thought they didn't let just anybody in a royal palace." Joey and Yami's eyes darted from the boy's sword at his belt to each other.

"Run!" Yami said, but he didn't really need to. Both of them bolted down the stairs as the boy shouted for guards to follow them. Soon they could hear the feet of two people trailing after them.

They reached the ballroom just in time to find the rest of the group waiting there.

"Quick! We leave!" was all that Yami managed to spare his breath for. They reached them and went back to the Shadow Realm just in time; a moment longer and the guards would have had them. 

Joey and Yami finally caught their breath.

"Any luck?" asked Tea hopefully.

Everyone chorused "No" in response.

"What happened to you two?" Kaiba said, "What had you done to set those guards on you?"

"Don't ask," said Joey. "I guess we'll try the next door then."

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

Colin Creevey had actually managed to get their ingredients without receiving detention. How is still a mystery, although Harry was tempted to ask.

It was another dinner in the great hall, and there was little noise. Everyone was too disturbed about the loss of the students to be quite so ostentatious. 

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall burst open. Everyone's head turned to the back of the hall.

"I DID IT! I CONFESS!" yelled the person at the door. He fit Ginny's description of the soul-snatcher exactly, and everyone seemed to notice this. Plenty of people went white.

"It was me, I stole their souls!" the boy walked up to the teacher's table as he said this. When he passed by the Gryffindor table Harry noticed that he now had more bruises and cuts than Ginny had described.

The boy started to talk in a different language, but he didn't seem to notice. He sounded just as scared and witless as before. He reached the table and slammed a bunch of cards on the table in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pick them up and looked at them gravely. A couple of the teachers looked at them over his shoulder and went pale.

The boy switched back to English. "Kill me now! That way he can't come back!"

Dumbledore stood up and held out his wand. _No,_ Harry thought, _Dumbledore wouldn't-_

"Petrificus Totalus!!" The boy fell down to the floor and lay still. Many sighs of relief were heard. They thought that Dumbledore might actually use the killing curse. Dumbledore came from around the table and knelt down before the boy. He took off the necklace and then said, "Professor McGonagall, would you kindly take this young boy to the hospital wing? When he recovers, I'll have already destroyed his medallion, and we can question him." He turned back to the students as McGonagall took the boy away. "Continue with your dinner. The professors and I will deal with this matter. But I must ask Miss Chang to accompany me." Cho looked very startled at being addressed. "I understand that you are fluent in Japanese, and if I am right, that was the language he was speaking." Cho nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the hall.

"I guess we don't need to make that potion then," said Ron as the noise resumed.

"Poor Colin. All that work for nothing." Harry agreed with Hermione. Harry planned to ask Dumbledore about some things after supper. He had questions he wanted answered about the soul-snatcher.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the hospital wing. By now the Professors would at least have some results.

They reached the door when suddenly a bright light came from the edges of the door. It was pushed open and the boy, bruise free, cut-less, and in possession of his cards and his medallion, bolted past them before they could do anything.

"No! We have to stop him!" The three of them ran after him, following his footsteps through the hall. They came around a corner and nearly knocked over Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, he's escaped! He got out of the hospital wing!" Harry said frantically.

"How could he escape, Mr. Potter?"

Ron stared at him like he'd turned pink with purple polka dots. "He _just_ ran by here!"

"I saw no one, Mr. Weasley. However, I shall check the hospital wing myself." Dumbledore walked back the way the trio had come.

"Where'd he go?" Ron said, bewildered. "I can't even hear him running anymore."

"You know, it's possible he could've used a secret passageway," Hermione stated.

"My map. He took my map the same night he took the cloak," Harry said. When he had checked his trunk the morning after the theft he realized that he had taken the one map of Hogwarts that revealed all the passageways and the location of everyone on the grounds.

"How would he work it? He doesn't know the password!" Ron said defiantly.

"Maybe he's got a different sort of magic, and he doesn't need to." Hermione and Ron were silent for a moment, then Hermione spoke.

"What about the ring and the cards? Dumbledore took them from him, how could he get them back?"

It was Ron who answered this time. "Remember when Ginny found him in the broom closet? She said that he mentioned someone taking over. Maybe he's possessed by an evil spirit or something that's making him do this, and maybe it has control over the medallion."

"What about the light?" Hermione protested. "What was the light in the hospital wing?" They all looked at one another and they came to the same conclusion.

"Madam Pomfrey." They all ran back to the hospital wing to find Dumbledore leaning over the matron's still body.

He looked up at them gravely and said, "Yes, he took her as well. I'm afraid that this school won't be able to run much longer."

After a few minutes of silence Harry asked, "Could I ask a question, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, as long as I am able to answer it."

"What were those cards for? The ones he showed you at supper?"

Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey as he answered. "The cards contained the souls of his victims. Their picture was in the cards, and there were four empty ones. I suppose we haven't seen the last of him."

There's Chapter Six for you, delivered on a platter. Just in case you were wondering, Bakura switched languages because he was kind of delirious, and he didn't know he was doing it. It might take me longer to upload chapters now, because I had written a bunch of them before I posted the story and now it's caught up with me. Please don't get mad! Aw well. Can anybody guess these two things for me? An imaginary potatoe sack full of galleons to those who get it either one right! (Please answer in your reviews. I don't check my email too often.) A. What world did Yami & Co. go to in this Chapter? B. Who's going to be the next victim? (Try and find a pattern with the people he's gotten rid of so far) Good luck!


	7. Cho's Demise

Author's Notes: I am now accepting anonymous reviews. The only reason I didn't before is because I didn't know exactly what they meant by anonymous. I'm kinda slow, so don't mind me. I'm sorry about the wait, I was detained and couldn't write. Congratulations to Black-Magic-Spellbinder, Saraha, and lily22 for getting question A right! And congratulations to Goggle-Girl for being the only one to get question B right! As for the pattern, one person from each house was taken (Ravenclaw in this chapter) and one staff member. Thanks to all those who participated! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything shown here at all. And if you sued me of every penny I had, then you wouldn't get even a portion of what I really have (think about it; dimes, nickels, quarters, loonies, twoonies, dollar bills…).

****

Chapter 7: Cho's Demise

Harry, Ron and Hermione helped Dumbledore heave Madam Pomfrey onto a vacant hospital bed. They then walked with him all the way to his office, where they found someone waiting for them.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was not expecting you. I believe you already know Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?"

Lucius Malfoy only sneered at the three and looked back at Dumbledore. "I suppose you are aware that the number of these 'incidents' has increased to an unacceptable amount, Dumbledore?"

"I am aware, Mr. Malfoy. The Aurors and I are doing all we can."

"Apparently, the Ministry does not agree with you. I even got petition names from them to shut down Hogwarts. I'm giving you notice that in three days time, this school will be officially shut down. That gives enough time for the students to enroll in different schools, and the Professors to pack up and leave."

"That's not fair!" said Ron, "If you shut down this school, the soul-snatcher will only go somewhere else!"

"Dumbledore said that he's doing all he can!" debated Hermione.

"Excuse me," said Lucius, giving them both a death glare, "I do believe I wasn't addressing you."

Dumbledore's face stayed calm, but his eyes showed his anger. "I think Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger have a point. The soul-snatcher will strike somewhere else, and the Ministry has sent the some of the best Aurors to protect us. If they cannot save Hogwarts, then what can they do for the rest of England?"

"It would be better than letting him pick off the students one by one," he spat back. "You have no choice in the matter. The school will be shut down in _three_ days." With that said, Mr. Malfoy spun around and walked away.

"He can't do that!"

"It's not fair!"

"They just can't shut Hogwarts down!"

Dumbledore silenced them. "I'm afraid we have no choice. We must do what the Ministry says." Then his face took on a different look. "However, if the soul-snatcher is caught, I'm sure the Ministry will reconsider their decision." He gave them a meaningful glance, and went into his office.

"Do you think he knows about the potion?" Hermione asked.

"It's hard to say how much he doesn't know," Harry added.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

Once again, the group from the Yu-Gi-Oh world went through a door and found themselves in another world. They were in a large barren expanse of land with several cliffs. The only sign of life was a group of men not too far off from them. There was a helicopter and a couple of cars and cameramen. There seemed to be a tile floor and the midst of them, and a strange green mutant of some sort stood on it.

"He looks just like a Duel Monster!"

"Let's hope not, Mokuba."

They watched from a distance as a man with a very large afro stepped up onto the platform and tried to fight the monster. The monster simply swatted him away, 100 ft in the air, into a cliff.

Yami and the rest winced. 

"I think that if Yami Bakura is here, these guys could defend themselves," said Tristan hopefully.

"Hey, maybe he didn't come here at all!" Joey agreed.

"You're just afraid. Poor little puppy dog."

"Shut up, Kaiba. Do you actually want to be knocked into that cliff?"

After a hard bit of convincing Yami and Kaiba that they weren't cowards and it was insanity to stay here, they went back to the Shadow Realm. Tea picked the door this time.

Soon they were in a large forest with plenty of irrelevant road signs.

"Anyone get the feeling a mad man lives here?" Kaiba said, glancing at a yield sign.

They heard a squeal of delight behind them. The turned around just in time to see a girl dressed in all pink with a large cowboy hat the same color jump onto Yami.

"There are other humans here!" said the girl while she gave Yami a hug. "It's been so long since I've seen anyone here except-"

"Mimi, what are you doing?" What looked like a huge walking flower came up to the girl. Everyone paled in the face, and hoped it wasn't like the other monster.

"Oh, Palmon! There are other human beings! Get the others!" Soon they were surrounded by a group of seven kids, and each of them had their own monster. 

"How'd you guys get here?" said a boy with brown hair and goggles resting on his forehead. "Did you guys get sucked in here too?'

"Not exactly."

They were bombarded by several questions from all the kids. They answered them as best as they could.

"So what you're saying is that you were sucked into this world, and haven't seen another human besides yourselves for all the time you've been here?" Mokuba asked, and the kids all nodded their heads.

"Then we've got the wrong world. No use in staying here," Yami said.

"Wait! You can't leave us here!" cried the pink clothed girl.

"We wanna go back home!" said the youngest one.

Joey shook his head. "You don't understand. We're on a mission of some kind."

"Please! Just this one thing! Take us home," pleaded the other girl.

"We can't, we don't even know where you live," reasoned Tea.

"Could you just try?"

Kaiba finally came up with the winning argument. "Listen, if you're here, you're here for a reason. You have a purpose here, otherwise these guys wouldn't be waiting for you like they said they did." He gestured to the monsters accompanying each one. "Now leave us alone. We have business to take care of." All the kids got the idea and let them go. 

They returned to the Shadow Realm in a flash. 

"Okay, which one's next?"

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

The next day Hermione was determined to start the potion.

"We've got to do it before they shut down Hogwarts," she said stubbornly, "And we'll brew it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, like we did last year."

Both Harry and Ron groaned.

"What?"

"Moaning Myrtle is the most miserable ghost at Hogwarts. You of all people should know that, Hermione."

"And she's got crush on me!"

"Oh, stop complaining! It's perfect, no one will notice that we're brewing a potion, because no one goes in there."

"But she's so _annoying_!"

"Deal with it, Ron. We're brewing the potion in there, and that's final."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

They tried all day to get back into the girl's bathroom, but something always came up, some new chore to finish or some test that never got written. It seemed as if the teachers were determined to keep them away from their potion.

"If this keeps up, we'll never get to do it," Ron complained while stacking some books. "The school will be shut down before we can even look at that book again."

"Or maybe we'll all be in those little cards before they can shut it down." Harry checked to see if he missed a spot on the desk. "What kind of nut puts a soul into a card?"

"Albino Egyptians locked away in the Shadow Realm, obviously."

Hermione shrugged and said, "They won't get us to do anything after supper, we'll have some time to go make the potion. It won't take long to make it, it's a very simple potion."

"Don't you think that it's rather odd, that a potion so simple could do something so powerful?"

"Harry, I don't think it's odd at all. Some potions are just like that."

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Cho Chang ran down the corridors alone, holding a bottled potion she had to deliver to Dumbledore. Everyone was already in their own dorms, and were cleaning them thoroughly. It wasn't supper time yet, and Cho wished it were. She was very hungry, for some reason. _Maybe I'm growing?_ she thought wistfully.

She stopped at a fork in the corridors. "Which way do I go again?" she said to herself. She had never been to Dumbledore's office before, and Flitwick's directions had slipped her mind.

A sudden chill came over her. "Huh? The castle's never been drafty before…" Cho looked around for an open window, but saw none. "I must have been imagining things."

She heard a sound come from behind her. She whirled around just in time to see a bright light overcome her. _The soul-snatcher!_ She thought faintly just before she fell to the floor.

The soul-snatcher pulled his invisibility cloak back on and muttered, "Next time my aibou has a babbling spree, they won't be able to understand him, with her out of the way."

Okay, that's finished. Can anyone guess where they went this time? I won't make you guess who's next, but you can if you want to. R&R!


	8. The Trouble with Potions

Author's Notes: Yay! This story's received over 50 reviews! *Puts on a party hat and plays a kazoo* THANK YOU TO ALL THE WONDERFUL, BLESSED REVIEWERS! That's been my goal for this story, and you helped me achieve it! And C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, I'm going to have to delete one of your reviews, only because I got doubles of it, OK? Something has come to my attention. Plenty of people are mad that Draco Malfoy had his soul stolen. Don't worry, he comes back, people! I wouldn't kill him off, he's too fun to bug! (JK). The worlds they went to were Dragonball Z and Digimon 01. Congratulations to phoenix imp, flamedramongirl, Goggle-Girl, JessiChi, SailorChibi, lily22, Chibizoo, Black-Magic-Spellbinder, Shadow and Dark Promise, yugi-kitty, PrincessSaphire, and ChibiMegan who all got at least one of the worlds right! Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I, Wicker Basket, in no way own nor claim to own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. J. K. Rowling created Harry Potter, and Yu-Gi-Oh was created by *searches frantically for something that has the guy's name written on it* er – some Japanese guy who will remain unnamed until I find his name.

****

Chapter 8: The Trouble with Potions

Everyone was sentenced to eat their supper in their dormitories after Cho's body was found. After that they were forbidden to leave their dormitories. Harry was even more determined to make the potion than ever, especially when Cho Chang, his crush, was the most recent victim.

"Can't we sneak out or something?" Harry asked anxiously.

"If we had the invisibility cloak, yes, but we don't," Hermione told him. 

"Besides, Nearly Headless Nick is guarding the portrait hole, and he won't let anyone go out," Ron pointed to the ghost acting as a sentry. 

Harry could tell that they wanted to make the potion as bad as him, but he privately agreed that it was next to impossible to sneak out tonight. They all went to bed, hoping that tomorrow there would be a chance to escape.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Tomorrow held little promise for their plan. The school herded the students around in their houses, still preparing the school for a shut down. They didn't even let people go to washroom without a teacher's company, so that scratched out another chance.

Finally, during lunch hour they got their chance. Professor McGonagall took it for granted that all the students had followed her into the Great Hall, but never noticed that three of her number had slipped away.

Harry, Ron and Hermione speedily made their way down the corridors to the girl's toilets, keeping the potion ingredients and the book in Hermione's book bag. They finally reached the bathroom and got in the very same stall as the one they had brewed the Polyjuice Potion in.

"Okay, what do we add first?"

They carefully stewed in all the ingredients one by one, until all of them were gone. The potion had turned a sickly shade of orange when Hermione read the rest of the steps.

"Wait a minute," she said in shock.

"What is it?"

She looked up at them both with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "This isn't the right potion. This makes a poison that eats you from the inside out!"

"What?!"

"Just look here!" She pointed to the middle of the book, where, almost unnoticeable, were the remains of a page that had been ripped out.

"It can't be!" Harry said in disbelief.

"It's just not fair!" Ron added.

Hermione sunk down, leaning against the wall. "Now we're stuck with an acid potion we can't get rid of."

They sat in silence for a moment or two, until Harry thought about something. _Silence? Here?_

He voiced his question. "Where's Myrtle?"

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Yami picked a door this time, and they found themselves on a beach. There was a giant wooden horse amongst a large crowd of cheering people, and they seemed to pushing it into a walled city. Tea's eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh! Of all places we could go-"

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"It's the Trojan War!"

"The what?"

"Let's just go in the city. We have to question them, remember?" Yami said impatiently.

"No! We can't go into the city!"

"Why not?"

"The Trojan War is a part of Greek Mythology. There was a war going on for ten years here, and those people are the Trojans. They think that the war is over, the Greeks ran away and they left this horse for them. They're going to bring it into the city as a trophy, but really it's full of Greek soldiers that will come out at night to attack the city. The Greek ships really haven't gone away, but they're hiding behind those islands." Tea pointed to the islands in the ocean beside them. 

"But it's not night yet," Tristan said.

"Do you know how long it will be before night falls? We don't exactly have the time."

Mokuba joined the conversation. "What if they think we're the enemy?"

"You're right. What would they think of us?"

"If this is Ancient Greece, we wouldn't exactly fit in," Joey said, pointing to both their strange clothes and hairstyles.

"We didn't fit in at that medieval castle, but we still went in," Kaiba said stubbornly.

"Yeah, but then there wasn't a _war_ going on," Tea pleaded.

No one could argue with that, so they returned to the Shadow Realm. Kaiba chose another door and they went through that one.

And they searched. And searched. And searched.

"Dammit, we must've gone through twenty by now!" Joey was getting very aggravated.

"Okay, calm down. He'll be in one." Yami said, only half believing it himself.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

"Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" The three of them caught up with Dumbledore on his way out of the Great Hall.

"What are you three doing alone? If I am correct, you should be with your houses."

"Er – Hermione had to go to the bathroom really bad (Hermione gave a death glare to Ron) and you know how people can't go anywhere alone, so me and Harry waited outside for her." Dumbledore didn't look like he believed Ron, but it was their best bet.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "What is the matter, then?"

"Er – while I was in the washroom, I noticed that Myrtle was missing. So we were wondering where she could be."

"It is possible that she could be in the lake," Dumbledore said softly.

"Or spying on the Prefects bathing." Harry muttered.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing, Professor."

"I'll have the other ghosts search for her, if that will help."

"Yes, thank you!" Hermione said gratefully. They turned around and went to join the other Gryffindors. "You know, I reckon Myrtle's sulking around the castle somewhere."

Ron looked a bit disturbed. "Ghosts are just floating souls, aren't they?"

Hermione looked surprised by the question. "I suppose so…"

"It makes sense to me," Harry said.

"Well, after being in here so many times, wouldn't the soul-snatcher notice there were ghosts here?"

"You're not suggesting-" Harry started.

"We can't be sure. We'll wait for all the ghosts to finish searching, and if they don't find her, then that's the case."

"Not that I miss Myrtle," Harry said cautiously, "But I'd hate it if he got away with all ten souls before we can catch him."

"I agree. That monster deserves eternity in Azkaban for all the things he's done," Ron said bitterly.

"What about his good side?" Both boys looked at Hermione strangely. "You know, the one that was hurt, bruised and wanted to confess?"

"Oh yeah!"

"How are we going to save him? I mean, it's obvious that they aren't the same person, but they're stuck in the same body." They thought on this, and came up with nothing.

"I don't know what we can do. Take away his medallion?" Ron suggested.

"Maybe. But one thing's for sure. We have to do something, potion or not." Harry said grimly as they joined the other Gryffindors.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

As it turned out, Myrtle was missing. No one in particular _missed_ her (a vast majority of the male population didn't even know about her), but they were concerned. After all, the ghosts were rarely affected by the 'yearly mysteries'. Everyone else assumed what Harry, Ron and Hermione did; that the soul-snatcher had caught her.

"What a pervert!" Lavender had said. "He went into the girl's toilets twice!"

"He'll stop at nothing, we he?" Ron said. "He could have just stayed in the Shadow Realm. But he just _had_ to come and terrorize Hogwarts!"

"I just feel sorry for whatever world he lives in," Hermione said, "after he's finished here, they're going to deal with him until he dies."

"Which I hope is very soon. No one's safe until he's gone."

They were told to go to bed, and that tomorrow everyone would remain in the Great Hall until the train comes to take them home.

"When is the train coming?" a pale-faced Neville asked Professor McGonagall.

"After lunch," she sighed. "Dumbledore tried to schedule it earlier, but that was the best he could do."

"Great!" Ron moaned as he and Harry went up to bed, "We'll just leave him more time to get more souls!"

Chapter 8, finished (finally!). I think it'll be two more chapters, then the whole story's done. See y'all later!


	9. The Right World at Last

Author's Notes: MAJOR APOLOGIES TO ANGEL REAPER! Whose review I read after I had put the 8th chapter up and couldn't congratulate her on getting one of the worlds right. Gomen! As well, I saw what you said about the cards, Dumbledore saw them before Madam Pomfrey was taken, so at that time, there were four empty cards. Well spotted, though! ^-^ I'm just warning you, there's a bit of violence in this chapter, but not that much. I'll be responding to all the reviews in the next chapter, okay? Read on!

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi (thank you, flamedramongirl!) created Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh, not me.

****

Chapter 9: The Right World at Last

The next day, everyone was too gloomy to talk to pretty much anyone. Everyone was too upset that Hogwarts was closing down even though a maniac was running amok. Some people were worried about affording to go to other schools, Beauxbatons, for one was a very expensive.

Everyone packed up all their school things and began to file out of the castle. It was going to be another half an hour before the train arrived, but everyone wanted out as soon as they could. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the back of the line. All of a sudden, Hermione slapped her forehead in realization.

"I just remembered! I left _Hogwarts: A History_ in the Gryffindor Tower! I'll be right back!" Hermione ran off, leaving her luggage behind.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion.

"Should we go after her?" Harry said.

"We bloody well should!"

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor Tower and looked around frantically. How on earth could she, Hermione Granger, misplace a book? How come no one else found it?

She looked under the tables, on the chairs, and everywhere else she could think of. All of a sudden she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Hermione looked up suddenly. She had a distinct feeling she wasn't alone.

Her head twitched in every direction, trying to find out where the other occupant was. She looked every which way, trying to find a sign of other life.

Out of nowhere two hands reached out and gripped her fiercely by the neck. Hermione tried to let out a scream, but it only came out as an indistinct sound from her throat. The soul-snatcher was strangling her.

The invisibility cloak fell off him. "Where is he?" he demanded.

Hermione only managed to gasp, "Who?"

"Potter, where is he?" He tightened his grip on her throat.

Hermione couldn't talk anymore; it was a big enough job to breathe. He let go of her throat, grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the room to an open window as she coughed and choked. To her surprise he lifted her up and out the window, holding her up by her ankles.

"_Tell me where he is!_" he said dangerously, his threat too clear for words. Hermione wouldn't answer for all the gold in Gringotts. For one thing, she was too loyal to Harry to do so, and she was too scared to reply.

"Hey – _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!!_" Hermione could recognize that voice anywhere.

"HARRY! RON! HELP ME!" she cried desperately. She could see the soul-snatcher's face crack into a smirk.

"Now that you're here, Potter, I have no use for this!" with that said, he let go of Hermione, her screams filling the air.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Yami turned to Tristan. "It's your turn to chose the door again."

Tristan thought for a moment, then said, "You guys, all this time we've been going to the right of our door."

"Yeah…"

"Well, maybe Evil Bakura went to the left, not the right. I'm sure he wouldn't go back this far just to go in a door."

"You know Tristan, you may be correct," Yami said, calculating the possibilities.

"Does that mean we have to go all the way back again?" Mokuba asked.

"We have to, if that's the right door." 

They all eventually found their way to their door again. Tristan picked the first door on the left.

"Come on, let's hope we're not too late."

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Harry was ready to tackle the man, right then and there (Ron looked the same way) but something nailed his feet to the ground. He tried to run forward, but his legs wouldn't respond. There was something so incredibly insane about this man that made him to scared to move. Even the sound of Hermione's screams didn't propel him forward.

"Finally, the last soul I need," the man said, moving closer to them. Ron took out his wand and tried to curse him, but it had no effect. "Even if your magic does limit my own, you cannot use it against me." He turned to Harry once again. "At least you'll die knowing you bought my freedom, Potter. Isn't that a comforting thought?"

He was about to make his move when suddenly a group of people entered the room through what seemed like a hole in the air. The soul-snatcher backed away in shock. _Who in the world are they?_ Harry wondered.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Hermione clenched her eyes tight as she screamed. But instead of the air rushing past her head in acceleration, she stopped in mid air. Hermione opened her eyes to see herself being pulled back up to the window by some invisible force. _What?_

Slowly she rose (right side up now) to the window, and floated back in. There she saw the strangest people. The soul-snatcher was backed against the wall in shock staring at the group of people. The one with the oddest hairstyle she had ever seen had a medallion too, only shaped like a pyramid. He was staring at her and his medallion glowed faintly until her feet touched the ground. Ron and Harry's face were a mix of relief and shock.

"What's going on?" she said breathlessly.

All of a sudden Yami Bakura got the most crazed look in his eye. He burst out, "I don't care if you're here, _Yugi_, nothing's stopping me from stealing his soul!" He made his medallion glow again, much faster than he ever did before, but it stopped abruptly.

A blond boy with the strange group had punched Yami Bakura in the eye before he could finish. The boy with the tri-coloured hair approached Yami Bakura, who could only stare up weakly at him through a bruised eye.

"You don't deserve a second chance, Yami Bakura. Your plan failed. The only place you'll be going is the Shadow Realm," the boy said as his medallion shed a brilliant light that blinded everyone for a moment, then died down.

When the light faded the innocent boy with all the bruises and cuts was lying where the soul-snatcher had been. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked from one another to the strangers. Finally they got their question off their chests.

"Who are you?" 

It looked like they were about to answer when Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Delacour came rushing up the stairs and surveyed the scene.

"What 'appened 'ere?" Fleur said, looking around the room.

The tall brown-haired boy with the blue trench coat said in a monotonous voice, "You might as well explain it all in one breath, Yugi."

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O 

Eventually the whole story was spilled out by three parties: the bruised boy, the people from nowhere, and Harry himself.

Dumbledore sent an owl to the Ministry while the Professors kept the children from boarding the train and herded them back into the castle. Cornelius Fudge himself came with several Ministers to hear the story for themselves. In the end, it was decided that Hogwarts School would not be shut down.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got the privilege of seeing the strangers (whose names were Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba and Seto) resurrect the victims. It was quite a sight to see souls zooming out of cards and back into their bodies. Although in Myrtle's case, it simply returned to the girl's toilets.

The good Bakura (for that was his name) was healed immediately by Madam Pomfrey, and not one person blamed him at all for the things his other self did.

There was the biggest celebration Hogwarts had ever seen that night. All the victims were welcomed back with a huge round of applause, and the strangers joined the feast as well. Yugi (who also seemed to be two people in one, and was now a shorter, more innocent looking version of himself) was sitting beside Harry. He was getting questions from everyone within his earshot. 

"So," Harry asked, taking a bite of a chicken leg, "how did the soul-snatcher get here in the first place?"

Yugi looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Yami said that souls in the Shadow Realm can't find their way to the doors without being summoned to that world, so we're assuming someone brought him here." Almost instantly Harry, Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"So – you mean," Harry said, keeping his voice down, "someone brought him _here_?"

"But who would do that?" Ron wondered aloud.

Aren't I evil? *Not really* Oh well. There is someone behind Yami Bakura's appearance. The next chapter will be the last one. R & R!


	10. The Guilty Party

Author's Notes: The happy happy response time!

Rosz of the Angel: I'm glad you like it! I didn't know you could get an adrenaline rush reading a story.

Chibizoo: Thank you for telling me to accept anonymous reviews.

D.D.G.I.R2: NOOOOOO! NOT REGIS! (JK) 

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: (1st) How very accurate! I think it'd be cute to see Yami Bakura pout too. (2nd) Ouch! Please don't use the mallet on me! He's the evil one!

flamedramongirl: *blushes* If you guys keep complementing me, I'll go as red as a stoplight! Thanks! The part about Myrtle spying on the prefects is my favorite part too.

JessiChi: I like Yami Bakura enough to not kill him (in any of my fics), so don't worry!  
Nips: I it said in the chapter where they had went…I'm pretty sure it did.

Black-Magic-Spellbinder: I left the cliffy so you'd know it wasn't over! ^-^

Ryou Bakura: *Blushes so red that aliens crash land in her yard* You guys are all so nice!

: Wow, not even a name left…Thanks, Completely Anonymous Reviewer!

Goggle-Girl: Tristan had to get something right. ^-^

Manda-Chan: Well, I had to make him go. I'm sorry. But maybe he can attack somewhere else! (JK)

Angel of Darkness: Don't worry, I won't bug him! You can have him all you want!

Bakura's Shadow: Yay! I'm on another favorites list! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling or Kazuki Takahashi, so I don't own anything. I don't have enough money for suing anyway, so you'd be your wasting time.

****

Chapter 10: The Guilty Party

Afterward the bruised buy gave Harry his cloak and his map back, and then the group of people left for their own world. The whole school was sad to see them go - it wasn't very often that you see people from a foreign universe.

But Harry was still puzzling over what Yugi had said. _Yami said that souls in the Shadow Realm can't find their way to the doors without being summoned to that world, so we're assuming someone brought him here._ Who would bring a dangerous criminal into Hogwarts on purpose? Harry could think of someone, but it didn't seem likely that Voldemort brought him here. Where would he get the information to make the summoning potion?

Ron and Hermione were just as distressed as he, trying to think of who the guilty party was was. When all the other Gryffindors had migrated off to bed, they sat by the firelight, trying to answer the question.

"You know," Ron said, leaning back in thought, "it could've been someone outside of the school."

"Who on Privet Drive would do that?" Harry said. "It's not like the Dursleys would be able to, and that's where he appeared first."

"The potion said that the person would appear where you are," Hermione said. "After all, you would be the one to drink it."

"I suppose you're right." Ron sighed in exasperation. "Although it would be funny to see those fat lumps try to put together a potion."

"Harry, do you suppose it's You-Know-Who?"

"I don't think so, Hermione. Why would he get someone he barely knows to do his dirty work for him? Besides, he took Malfoy, and his father's one of his followers."

The conversation ended with no suspects and no lead. Nobody seemed to fit the mould, either it wasn't their style, or they wouldn't be able to. Eventually they gave it up and decided that maybe their minds would work better with a little sleep. All three of them said goodnight and headed off to bed. 

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_OO_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

The next day classes resumed, much to the disappointment of the student population. Harry was relieved to see that he didn't have Potions today. 

The first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it was another test. Professor Delacour actually set pretty hard tests, to everyone's surprise. She claimed they were nothing compared to the tests Beauxbatons had, but she said this about everything. At any rate it didn't make you fell much better while you were trying to remember what spell you used to repel a Lethifold.

At the end of the class she called out, "Potter, I 'ave somezing to discuss wiz you."

Harry shrugged as the rest of the class filed out. Fleur closed the door behind them and turned back around to face Harry. There was a look on her face that didn't look like it belonged there. She said a word and chains leaped up from nowhere and pinned Harry to his chair.

"Alright, 'Arry, you are going to tell me ze truz," she said. Fleur pulled out her wand and pointed it straight at Harry. _What?_ Harry thought as his heart pounded faster and louder. Fleur's face was set in a scowl of deep hatred. "Wair did you and your friends find out about ze ozzer worlds?"

"What?" Harry's words were a surprised gasp.

"Don't play dumb wiz me! You found out about zem, and almost ruined it all. Tell – me – wair?" She wasn't joking.

"You – you were the one who ripped the page out of the book!" Harry said in realization. Fleur smirked.

"Nice to know you're not completely stupid."

"But how – you weren't at the Dursley's, were you?"

"I apparated zere just before you ate your lunch. Zat way I was able to slip some potion into your water. Unfortunately it takes a while to work, so you 'ad gone to ze Weasley's before 'e could get you. 'E wasn't even supposed to go to 'Ogwarts. It ruined my Master's plan." It was then that it hit Harry.

"You're in league with Voldemort!" he accused.

"Quite true. My family is a part of ze forces Voldemort 'ad in France. 'E 'as spies in every country, to make sure zat 'e will 'ave complete power." Fleur's face hadn't changed a bit. "But zat is besides ze point. You will tell me wair you found all zis information. It will not do if someone found out 'ow to send all ze forces my Lord will be summoning back to zeir own worlds. I must destroy zem." It was all too much for Harry to take. How could Fleur be a Death Eater?

"I won't tell you."

"You will." Harry had to do something, but he couldn't reach his wand. "_Crucio!_"

The same pain that Voldemort had brought on him in his fourth year washed over his once again. He screamed out loud but Fleur simply laughed at him.

"No one can 'ear you. I put a soundproof spell on it before your class came." The pain ended and Harry sat gasping in his chair his eyes closed in a wince. "Now, _TELL ME!_"

Harry opened his eyes slightly and looked down at his wand. Somehow, while he had writhing in pain, it had been shifted outward in his pocket, just so much that he could reach it. But what if she saw it before he could reach it?

"Very well," she said, seeing that he wasn't answering her. _It's now or never,_ Harry thought. "Let's try again. _Cru-_"

"_STUPEFY!_" Harry watched in relief as her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the floor. It was a very lucky thing he had quick reflexes. He pointed the wand at himself and said a spell that made the chains disappear.

Harry stood up stiffly and walked over to the door. He ached too much from the Crucio curse and the tight chains to run.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Harry found Dumbledore almost immediately. He brought the stunned Fleur to his office and sent an owl to the Ministry, who came almost immediately. They sent Fleur to Azkaban with a life sentence after hearing what happened.

Ron and Hermione were just as shocked as Harry when they found out. 

"Who would've thought that Fleur would be a Death Eater, of all things?" Ron mused to himself.

"I never really liked her, I have to admit, but I wouldn't ever think that," Hermione said. "I wonder who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts now? We're not even halfway through the school year and we've already lost one."

"We seem to go through a lot of them, that's for sure," Harry agreed.

"I wonder how many Death Eaters we'll have as professors before you leave school, Harry." 

They all laughed at this thought, then their conversation turned to more pleasant things. After all, they needed a break from all the excitement once in a while.

That's the end, people! Hope it was satisfactory! Maybe if I can think of a good enough plot I'll make a sequel. That won't be for a while if I do decide to, though. R&R!


End file.
